Midnight Insight
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Tsukasa Hiiragi is having a tough time sleeping, maybe her sister Kagami will be able to help? Yuri , Tsu x Kaga ,  Incest/Twincest.


**Midnight Insomnia**

The pale moonlight poured down onto the household on the Hiiragi's, shining through the window of Tsukasa Hiiragi who, on this night, was having a horrible time sleeping. As she tossed and turned in her bed, attempting to find a comfortable sleeping position, she was thinking of any reason as to why she couldn't sleep. When it was obvious she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, she sat up in her bed and yawned wide.

"Ohhh", Tsukasa pouted, "It's no use, I guess it wasn't a good idea to eat that chocolate before I went to sleep after all ..."

As the purple short-haired slid out of bed, she stumbled her way across the room and slowly opened her door. She noticed a faint light coming from her older sister's, Kagami Hiiragi, room.

"Onee-chan must be having a hard time sleeping too … I wonder if she'd mind me saying hi?"

Tsukasa hoped her sister wasn't in a bad mood, or she may find herself scared to ever sleep again. As she walked across the hallway to her sister's room, she was trying to make as least noise as possible to not wake her other family members. When she reached Kagami's room, she slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. She saw Kagami laying on her bed reading, at least she was until she shot a glance over to Tsukasa who was now scared stiff, noticing the dark circles under Kagami's eyes proving she hasn't been getting much sleep.

"Tsukasa, what do you want? And why are you up at this hour?"

"S-sorry sis … I was just coming to make sure you were okay, i'll leave now..."

As Tsukasa started to close the door, she heard "Hold on, you can come in if you want to". Tsukasa sighed a breath of relief, glad her sister was in a somewhat better mood than she originally thought. She walked over to Kagami's bed, and noticed she was reading one of her light novels which Tsukasa understood very little of.

"Can you not sleep either, sis?" Tsukasa asked shyly.

Kagami just sighed and replied, "Not at all, when I can't sleep I usually just read a book or study until I get tired again, although this night it doesn't seem to be working."

"_She seems pretty stressed out…"_ Tsukasa thought, "_I wish there was a way I could help"_

"I can't sleep either, but I don't really have any ways to fall asleep. Do you have any ideas, sis?"

Kagami thought for a second, "Well, you can read one of my light novels?"

"I'm not very good at reading those kinds of books ..." Tsukasa replied, looking rather embarrassed. Then a stack of books in the corner caught her eye, "what are those books?"

Kagami looked at them and sighed, "Oh, those are some manga books Konata lent me, I really couldn't care less about manga, but I guess you can look through the pile and try to find one you like."

"Yay!" cheered Tsukasa, before receiving a rather harsh "shush" from Kagami, reminding her that it's still the middle of the night, and waking up her parents would be the worst thing they could do right now. Tsukasa walked over and started looking through the manga, most of them were action or fighting manga which she didn't find particularly fun to read. Then suddenly a certain one caught her eye, the cover was 2 boys, 1 was hugging the other from behind with his hand down the front of his shirt. Tsukasa blushed a dark shade of red, then looked at Kagami who seemed to be too busy reading her own book to notice.

"M_aybe just a peek..." _ she thought as she picked up the book and sat down at Kagami's studying desk. She began skimming through the pages until she came across a rather intense scene, both boys were shirtless in each others embrace, sharing a rather passionate kiss which later turned into more. Tsukasa was blushing the darkest share of red possible, her breathing was getting heavier and she felt hotter as she continued reading the manga. Finally she put down the book, panting heavily, got up and started walking over to Kagami who was still reading her light novel.

"Onee-chan ..."

Kagami looked up, a concerned look on her face. "Tsukasa are you alright? Your face is beat red and your breathing really fa-"

Kagami's words were cut off when Tsukasa suddenly pressed her lips against Kagami's, while climbing onto her bed. Tsukasa deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into her older sister's mouth and started playing with the shocked pig-tailed girl's tongue. Kagami's brain finally started working again as she pushed Tsukasa off of her to the foot of the bed.

"Tsukasa! W-what the hell are you d-d-doing?" Kagami said, stuttering on almost every word. She then noticed her younger sister was starting to cry.

"I-i'm sorry sis, I was reading the book and I started to feel really hot and I thought it'd help us fall asleep..." Tsukasa replied, sobbing and holding her face in her hands. Kagami reached out and pulled her sister into a comforting embrace, all the while thinking about how warm and soft her lips were.

Kagami blushed and said, "W-well I guess it wasn't too bad … only this one time, but **only** i'm pretty desperate to fall asleep, okay?"

Tsukasa, still sobbing a little looked up at her sister with a slight smile on her face and nodded. What happened next happened pretty quickly, Tsukasa found herself laying on the bed in the position Kagami had been before. She looked up at her older sister with a confused look on her face.

"This time, i'm in control" Kagami said with a slight grin on her face, before pushing her lips onto Tsukasa's rather forcefully. She did the same thing Tsukasa did and slid her tongue into her sister's mouth, letting their tongues dance and play with each other as their make-out session got more and more intense. Tsukasa griped Kagami's shoulders, before they both pulled away, leaving a thin line of saliva hanging, from their lips.

"H-how was that...?" Kagami said before passing out into a deep slumber on top of Tsukasa, she smiled and held her onee-chan in her embrace. She laid her head on the pillow and before dozing off into sleep she thought,

"_Maybe I should stay awake more often_..."


End file.
